


Who Needs A Teething Ring?

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Who Needs A Teething Ring?

A small whimper escapes from Castiel as he chews furiously on his fist, creating rivulets of drool that start to pool on a sleeping Gabriel’s chest. His brother shifts subtly under him but continues to sleep on. Trying to be the mediator between Michael and Lucifer was exhausting to the say the least, not to mention the debacle of Cas’ bath earlier. Castiel continues to chew on his chubby fingers until one of Gabriel’s wings shift around them, causing a feather to tickle across Castiel’s cheek. The little seraph stares at the errant feather for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it to drag it to his mouth. Wrapping his mouth around it, his gums work in an attempt to alleviate his discomfort. The trickle of grace that leaks through the feather manages to achieve his goal and he is lulled to sleep with a spit soaked feather wedged in the corner of his mouth.


End file.
